familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mohali district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Punjab | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Sahibzada Ajit Singh Nagar | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 1092.64 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 698317 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Punjabi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = IN-PB-SA | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Mohali district (Doabi:ਮੋਹਾਲੀ ਜ਼ਿਲਾ) is one of the twenty twodistricts of Punjab a state in the North-West of the Republic of India. It is the most recently created district in the state of Punjab introduced in 2006. Community development blocks in the district Kharar block This block consists of 154 villages and 2 towns namely S.A.S. Nagar and Kharar and there 4 un-inhabited villages. As per 2001 census the total population of the block is 369,798. The rural population of the block is 196,044 out of which there are 106,688 males and 89,356 females. The total S.C. Population in the rural area is 55,544. The block is having total area of 411.32 km2. Out of which the rural area covers 383.26 km2. Under the service area approach, all the villages have been allocated among 17 branches of commercial banks and 4 branches of RPBs. There are total 86 branches are functioning in the block which comprises 57 commercial banks, 13 private banks. 11 Coop. Banks, 4 Punjab Gramin Banks and 1 Agricultural Development bank. S.A.S. Nagar has emerged as an Industrial Focal Point and designated as District Head Quarter. It has become a satellite town of Chandigarh and has registered a fast rate of growth. Majri block Majri Block comprises 116 villages out of which 1 village is un-inhabited. This block forms part of Kharar sub division. The total population of the block is 111,598 as per 2001 census. The population in rural area is 88551, out of which 47,892 are males and 40,659 are female. The S.C. population in rural area is 25,531. Kurali is the only town in the block and has population of 23,047. This block is spread over an area 274.84 km2. The block comes under dark category. All the villages numbering 116 have been allocated among 8 branches of commercial banks and one branch of P.G.B.. There are 16 branches operating in this block which comprises 9 branches of commercial banks. 1 Pvt. Sector Bank, One branch of PGB and SAS Nagar central co-operative bank is having 5 branches. Due to certain incentives being initiated by the Govt. many large and small-scale industrial units have been established around Kurali. Dera bassi block This block consists of 144 villages and 2 towns namely Zirakpur and Dera Bassi and there are 6 un-inhabited villages. As per 2001 census the total population of the block is 216,921. The rural population of the block is 170192 out of which there are 93,116 males and 77,076 females. The total S.C. population lin the rural area is 48,683. This block is having total area of 406.48 km2. Out of which the rural area covers 371.17 km2. Dera Bassi block has a good number of small scale units. Chemical paints, Steel tubes, plywood, handlooms and kntting of daris are some of the industries which have koffered good employment to a number of persons. The soil of the block is sandy to sandy loam. There are total 25 branches are functioning in the block which comprises 19 commercial banks, 1 private banks, 3 coop. banks, 1 Malwa Gramin Bank & 1 agricultural development bank. Zirakpur and had a very fast development and has become a part of Greater Chandigarh. Areas in Mohali district Areas within the district include: *Kharar or Mundi Kharar *Zirakpur *Bakarpur *Bhankharpur *Banur *Daon *Dhakoli *Mohali *Mubarik Pur *Sohana *Kurali *Kumbhra *Morinda *Mattaur *Tewar (Tiaur) *Mullanpur- Garibdas *Lalru Demographics According to the 2011 census Mohali district has a population of 986,147 , roughly equal to the nation of Fiji or the US state of Montana. This gives it a ranking of 450th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 32.02 %. Mohali has a sex ratio of 878 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 84.9 %. References Category:Districts of Punjab, India Category:Mohali district